lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Rohan Shieldmaiden
The Rohan shieldmaidens 'are brave women of Rohan, who have taken up arms to defend their folk. They will however only appear in villages. They can be distinguished from their male fellows by their longer hair. Spawning Rohan shieldmaidens spawn only in villages, around the meadhall. Each mead hall includes an invisible shieldmaiden spawner outside the front door. Shieldmaidens will attempt to spawn every 5 minutes, given that there are no players within an 8 block radius of the spawner. The spawn cap is set to two due to the rarity of shieldmaidens. Behavior They will act like soldiers and defend the village against all evil spawn from Isengard. They never appear mounted, so their reach is not as big as that of the Rohan cavalry. Drops Evil players may kill Shieldmaidens to acquire bones. The horse-maidens may also rarely drop their equipped armor or weapons. Killing these women in their villages isn't very hard to do. Just take some matches to it! Hiring Shieldmaidens can not be hired from a marshal. Instead, the player can earn their service by accepting a mini-quest from the shieldmaiden. To access that mini-quest, a Rohan alignment of at least +150 is required. They will usually demand that one slay Spawn of Isengard. Upon claiming the reward for the quest, the shieldmaiden will swear their allegiance to the player and turn into a hired unit. This also earns one the achievement "No Living Man am I!". Trivia * The name of the achievement is a reference to Éowyn, daughter of Éomund and sister of Éomer, who, with the help of Merry, defeated the Witch-King, Lord of the Ringwraiths. The Witch-king believed that no Man could ever overwhelm him, because of a prophecy made by Glorfindel. However, Glorfindel had said that "not by the hand of ''man will he fall" and meant the gender of the assailant. Thus, as neither Merry nor Éowyn were men, the Witch-king came to his downfall by a mere misunderstanding and the courage of two unlikely comrades in arms. * For more on female warriors in Middle-earth, see this analysis by Middle-earth Xenite. Speechbank '''Friendly *I am a shieldmaiden of Rohan. *Welcome to Rohan, Person. *We women of Rohan can fight as well as any man. *Welcome to Rohan. From which land do you hail? *Any woman of Rohan can fight just as well as a man, though few of us choose that path. *The horses of Rohan are the finest in all Middle-earth. *My duty is with my people, Person. And if that means I must fight, then fight I shall. *We must rid our lands of those vile Orcs! *We women cannot hide in our homes while the shadow of Isengard grows long across these lands. *The women-folk of Rohan are no less valiant than our men. *There are many enemies abroad in these lands, Person. Watch where you ride. *The fortress of Helm's Deep has guarded our people in times of great need. I hope it will not come to that again. *There are those who say that women should not fight in battle. What would they say, I wonder, should my sword save them from death? *These are dark times for Rohan, Person. Both our men and our women should be ready to take up arms, if need calls for it. *I long to do battle with the foes of Rohan. *I have trained with a sword since I was young. Now, I long for great deeds. *Neither the wild Men of the hills nor the wolves of Isengard shall give me cause to fear. *Have you heard the songs of Helm Hammerhand? They say he slew Dunlendings even to his last day on earth. *Have you heard the songs of Helm Hammerhand? They say he was found dead in the snow, with the blood of Dunlendings still frozen on his hands. *There are many great horses in these lands, Person, and all are fit for battle. *I have fought in battles before, Person. Though I found need to disguise myself as a man. Category:Rohan Category:NPC Category:Men Category:Level 2 Mobs Category:Hirable